


What it Means

by beyondsanity23



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has feelings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hank and Connor live together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondsanity23/pseuds/beyondsanity23
Summary: Sometimes Hank’s pulse would increase when Connor walked around the room, carefully assessing the objects that decorated the walls. Connor was off-duty, wearing one of Hank’s old band t-shirts and a pair of black sweatpants. Both were a tad big for him and Hank couldn’t help it when small grin of approval slipped onto his face.Something pulled in Hank’s chest for a moment- overwhelmingly tight and suffocating, he quickly turned away from Connor, pushing the feeling away as the guilt sunk in.





	What it Means

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with DBH and Hank and Connor, I haven't written in years but felt so inspired! 
> 
> -cross

Sometimes Hank’s pulse would increase when Connor walked around the room, carefully assessing the objects that decorated the walls. Connor was off-duty, wearing one of Hank’s old band t-shirts and a pair of black sweatpants. Both were a tad big for him and Hank couldn’t help it when small grin of approval slipped onto his face. Something pulled in Hank’s chest for a moment- overwhelmingly tight and suffocating, he quickly turned away from Connor, pushing the feeling away as the guilt sunk in.

Hank walked into the kitchen and grabbed an amber bottle- cap off in an instant- he swung a good shot, feeling the burn down his throat, pushing the feeling away more and more. Hank went to take another drink from the bottle-

  
“If you insist on increasing your blood alcohol levels every night-” Connor began, his tone casual but sincere, and a bit upset, Hank noted for a moment that Connor’s light flashed red and then yellow- but resumed its blue within a second.

“At least pour it in a glass, I do not believe it is normal to drink straight from the bottle Hank.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll grab a goddamn glass,” Hank replied, reaching for the empty whiskey glass on the table beside him. Hank’s mind wandered for a moment, Connor’s led seemed to be changing color with more frequency since Connor’s gone deviant. At first, it started off as a brief occurrence, but as the weeks have gone by it’s been occurring in frequency. Maybe he should ask Connor about taking him to see Kamski- unfortunately, he was one of the few people who could work with Connor’s programming- Hank bitterly remembered the last time they were there and thought twice before opening that box again. Who knows what sort of weird tests Kamski would pull on Connor again, but it was Connor’s choice- Hank figured he should at least ask. Hank finished pouring his drink into the glass and set it down.

When Hank looked back up, Connor had stepped forward, leaning in toward Hank, staring into his eyes- his led flashing yellow as if Connor was processing something.

“Connor I swear if you’re scanning me again,” Hank stated, a part of him said Connor was way too close for comfort, but then his chest swelled with something Hank didn’t want to name- and he couldn’t bring himself to push Connor away.

“Sorry Lieutenant, I was not scanning you I just-” Connor stopped and looked at Hank’s face. Connor’s led was changing colors, but Hank didn’t notice because the face Connor was making surprised him and honestly also scared the shit out of him. Connor looked terribly unhappy, he was frowning in discontentment and Hank recognized this was the first time Connor had expressed such frustration before.

Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, ignoring the way it Connor’s cool temperature soaked through the thin band t-shirt, “What’s wrong Connor?”

“I- I don’t know,” Connor admitted, no longer meeting Hank’s eyes, “Something’s been wrong lately, and I can’t place it- my scans say all my biocomponents are functioning properly, but I keep getting back less than satisfactory scans on all of it. It’s frustrating. I don’t understand what’s wrong. I’ve been keeping up on regular maintenance, but there’s this feeling I can’t get rid of- like something is weighing me down, it makes me feverish and dizzy, Hank- it makes me _feel_ -” Connor looked back up at the Lieutenant with confusion, “what’s wrong with me?”

Hank blinked in fascination, Connor was feeling, this was the first time Connor had mentioned this to Hank. The overwhelming suffocation in Hank’s chest bubbled over- he pulled Connor into a hug, trying to not enjoy the way Connor buried his face into Hank’s shoulder or the way his hands wandered along Hank’s back before tightly gripping onto his clothing.

Hank reached his hand up to Connor’s head, gently running his hand through the android’s hair, “It’ll be okay Connor, we’ll go get you a check-up alright? See what’s going on.”

Connor buried his face into Hank’s neck, and Hank had to suppress the urge to hold him tighter. He thought Connor had been acting strange these past few days, but this was the first act of vulnerability Connor’s really shown. But in a moment it was over, Connor took a step back out of Hank’s space and looked- embarrassed?

“I apologize for my lack of personal space and that display of-” Connor paused, processing something, “it won’t happen again,” Connor’s led blinked blue, the previous expressions gone as Connor resumed normal functioning.

“Connor,” Hank sighed, “you don’t need to hide your emotions anymore, you’re a deviant anyway, maybe something changed in your functions when that happened, I thought about it, and if you want to get your components checked out we could go see Kamski.”

“He is the closest technician within the vicinity who would be able to understand the programming of my model,” Connor looked apprehensive for a moment.

“Hey, I don’t want to see him either, but if this is bothering you that much, I figured-” Hank sincerely looked at Connor, “it’s your choice Connor, you are free to make your own decisions, and I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

Connor blinked, almost surprised, and then he glanced away, “I suppose we don’t have any other options at the current moment, I’ll give him a call.”

Hank crossed his arms, leaning into his thoughts- praying that his heart would slow down, that the feeling of Connor’s hands running along his back would fade, but he knew they wouldn’t. The feelings have only been getting worse from the moment Hank pulled Connor in for that first hug on that snowy day in Detroit. At first, Hank wasn’t sure to make of it, he thought he just cared for Connor- and he did. But there was something inside him Hank had buried deeply, the need to touch Connor. To hold him and assure him everything would be alright. To wake up with Connor next to him, arms and legs intermingled as the sun cracked through the window. Hank glanced at his glass of whiskey, he thought twice before grabbing it, but that breathless feeling snuck in again, his mind hazy and Hank found himself chugging the whole glass in one go.

Not that it made it any better.

Connor was standing near the couch; his fingers touched his temple as he spoke to Kamski. Hank couldn’t hear what Connor was saying but it seemed brief and to the point because he ended the call and turned to Hank, “Kamski will be away from his residence for the next two weeks, he advised us to come now if the problem seemed urgent.”

“Alright, let me grab my jacket,” Hank gathered his keys, phone, and wallet before slipping into his usual jacket of choice, “you ready?”

He noticed Connor had been staring at him, and it sent a shiver through Hank’s body, he pushed the thoughts out and tossed the keys to the car to Connor. Connor resumed a blue light and tilted his head slightly- confusion.

“You know how to drive right?” Hank prompted, Connor gave a nod looking down at the keys, “good, cause I’m fucking exhausted, there’s no way I’m driving anywhere tonight.”

“You don’t need to accompany me if you rather tend to your functions, I can call a taxi,” Connor responded.

“Look, there’s no fucking way I’m leaving you alone with Kamski,” Hank replied and walked toward the door, flipping the lights off as he opened the door to the dark night outside, “let’s go.”

Connor followed Hank out the door, and they made their way into the car and onto the road. Hank quickly drifted to sleep; and, Connor took the opportunity to glance at the sleeping Lieutenant. Hank’s arms were crossed and he leaned against the door handle, his hair was hanging in front of his face. Connor was pleased to know the Lieutenant could rest around him, there was no way at the beginning that would have been the case. Something in Connor stirred, he remembered the way Hank pulled him in, the way he felt at ease like it was going to be okay like he didn’t want Hank to let go. Connor stopped himself, it wasn’t appropriate to think that, but since Connor was able to have his own voice without regard to a mission- it felt- Connor didn’t think he could feel, he shouldn’t be able to. Yet there’s been this radiating energy inside of him like he was going to overheat, but his system was always running at its normal capacities. There wasn’t much Connor knew about being a deviant, he didn’t understand the side effects- these feelings were too much.

Connor focused on the road, the scenery passing by, and tried to ignore the urge to grab Hank’s hand, to have Hank tell him everything would be okay. Connor couldn’t ask for that, that wasn’t his place, they were just partners- friends- Hank was important to Connor, but he held fear in his heart- the fear of pushing Hank away. He needed to be satisfied when Hank chose to pull him closer. But Connor couldn’t shake the way his sensors registered Hank body against his, he couldn’t help it when he pushed further into Hank’s space. It ached to know that he wanted to touch Hank, but he couldn’t, his desires and fear swirled into one.  
Connor needed to stop thinking about this, so he paid attention to the street lights passing by, illuminating the pavement with a warm glow.

It would be okay.

Hank was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming~
> 
> -cross


End file.
